Darth Abercus
Darth Abercus (Also known as Abe) is a Maruader in the Sith Empire. He is known for his cheerful personality and strange remarks. Abercus Abercus can edit this Recruitment into ~Sith Empire~ Darth Abercus and his two brothers, Devereaux and Gharius, were born on the planet Concord Dawn. They were taken in by the Jedi as Jedi Younglings when they were just little toddlers. They trained in the temple for two years and then the Sith Empire raided the Temple. The battle that took place was truely epic. The Dark Lord of the Empire, Aphotic, ordered Darth Incarceron and another Sith to find the Younglings and kill them. Incarceron and the Sith found them, and it seemed Abercus was going to be the first to die. However, Incarceron sensed the power inside him, and spared his life. He also spared his brothers too, thinking they had as much power as Abercus (but they actually sucked). So he grabbed Abercus and Devereaux while the other Sith tied the other younglings up and set a detonater up in the middle of the room. Then the Sith grabbed Gharius, and just as they were leaving, A blue jedi Twi'lek (Wafez) and three other Jedi burst into the room. The Twi'lek shouted and used a heavy force wave against them. Incarceron fell backward and let go of the two Younglings, however Abercus fell next to him, where as Devereaux fell towards the edge of the window and hit his head, and was knocked unconcious. The other Sith and Gharius were knocked out the window itself, and fell down into the depths of Coruscant (supposedly). The Jedi were horrified at seeing Gharius flunged through the window and ran towards it. However the Twi'lek advanced on Incarceron, who quickly grabbed Abercus and dashed out of the room, leaving Devereaux with the Jedi. After that the raid lasted a while longer, and the Sith eventually retreated (they actually just got tired of fighting in the battle). Abercus was brought with them and was trained at Malachor V by many people, never having a true master. Training on Rattatak After being recruited into ~Sith Empire~, Abercus was constantly trained at Rattatak, and practiced dueling on Rhen Var. Things were going good for Abercus, and he was no longer a Youngling. Abercus had joined the Empire just as things were ending with NSO, a clan fighting against the Empire, and got to witnessed the destruction of NSO. However, things soon changed for Abercus when old friends from his past returned to change his destiny. Duel with Bahner Veteg Soon after, Darth Vader left ~Sith Empire~ and created CIS, a clan made to fight the Empire. Two other clans became allies with CIS, they were called M&R and Darkmoon. Then a man named, Bahner Veteg, started speaking with M&R and Dacoda, and became good friends with them. He then tried to convince ~Sith Empire~ to have peace with the two clans, to which he failed. Abercus knew Bahner personally, and when he found out about his actions, he became furious and went to the planet Kashyyk, where Bahner was rumored to be hiding. There, Abercus and Bahner engaged in an Aggrath, in which the wookies attempted to help Bahner. However, their efforts were in vain as Abercus set fire to the village. Abercus managed to quickly escape the flaming village, but Bahner and the Wookies had more difficulty. It is unknown whether Bahner or any of the Wookies survived, but Bahner has not been heard from since the incident. Darkwing's Attack Following Bahner's supposed death, another man named Darkwing became very angry due to Bahner's death. Darkwing is Abercus's Arch Enemy not only in the Universe of Star Wars, but in other ones too. It is not known for sure, but it was possible that Bahner was a high ranking member of a new clan in it's forming stages. The name of this clan was DJC. What happened to the members of DJC is a mystery, but Darkwing most likely took the name of this clan and used it to create his own. DJR (Dark Jedi Rebellion), Darkwing's clan that he used to fight the Empire. DJR only had a number of 8 members though, making Darkwing seem very pathetic. For a while, DJR and ~Sith Empire~ battled each other, until Darkwing made "peace" in order to keep ~Sith Empire~ off his back so he could prepare for the true war. Darkwing's War Darkwing managed to recruit a couple clans to his cause. Darkmoon, M&R, TDC, NO, and possibely Sith Entity. However, the Empire's spies eventually learned of Darkwing's plans, and The Galactic Civil War II had begun. Darkwing was not prepared for the war, and suddenly, all of his allies crumbled around him. Darkmoon and M&R had been inactive during the time, and TDC's presence was unknown, and still is. NO was nearly destroyed by TKD, leaving NO with only two members. Darkwing had no choice but to surrender, which he did. However, Abercus was not satisfied, and he travelled to the Temple of the Dark Jedi, where he had a short duel with Darkwing, before they both accidentally entered an achient holocron. This holocron transported the two to the Void, the place where all dead warriors reside. There the two had an epic battle, but eventually Abercus managed to pierce Darkwing in the lower chest area, and then kick his body off of the platform they were dueling on. Darkwing's body then fell into the Void and Abercus was teleported back to the Temple, the Winner of the Duel in the Void. Continuing on Abercus then continued on in the ~Sith Empire~, and although he has proved that he is Lord worthy in many ways, he hasn't proved it in his dueling skills. He does usually dominate against a normal player, but he has yet to become skilled enough to fight his own members. He sadly lost the ability to join his fellow Sith on the Server for a long time, but regained that ability on April 15th. He still continues his work in the Empire, and tries to fight along side his Sith allies whenever he can. Since the Duel in the Void, Abercus has witnessed the Execution of Darth Revan, has watched Aphotic leave the Empire...and then return a week later, and he has been nominated to be a Dark Council member. Although DJR is neutral with ~Sith Empire~, Abercus craves the day the Empire finally destroys DJR, forever...... Personality When Abercus first joined the Empire, he was very immature and annoying. Since then he has matured a large amount and is a fun, humuorous, brotastic member of the Empire. Although, he does know when to be serious though, and combines his seriousness and humor to create a mixture of both that has helped to become a unique member of the Empire. Powers and Abilities Abercus is well equipped in the ability of Deception and Manipulation. Back when Abercus and Darkwing played a different game, (In which they were still enemies) Abercus acted as if he was a immature youngster (which he was a little bit), however he managed to infiltrate Darkwing under another name and acted completely different and fooled Darkwing and his other followers. Abercus planned to use this to destroy Darkwing from with'in, but other events took place that prevented Abercus from doing so, but he was never caught.... Appearance Abercus's appearance is very similar to that Anakin Skywalker's, except doesn't look as darkened (like how Anakin's eyes are all dark around them after he becomes evil, that isn't like Abercus). Apprentices Abercus is currently training his brother Devereaux, even though he is a Jedi. He has trained TheDocter and Blaiz before, but they were not his apprentices. Most Notable Duels Darth Abercus vs Bahner Veteg, Darth Abercus vs Darkwing. Other Names Abe, Aber, Ab, Beardy, Lincoln, Blaze, Blaze Ashblood, orangesponge Comrades and Neutral friends not in ~Sith Empire~ Abercus has many Comrades in the Galazy, but he also has friends that are more neutral with his relationship. -Gharius= Complete Comrade, Unknown Location. -Jedi Knight Devereaux= Complete Comrade, and a member of E.A. -Darth Khanark- Comrade, Close Friend. -Darth Jedi- Comrade, Been Missing. Trivia - Darth Abercus's brothers, Devereaux and Gharius, are actual players in the game. Devereaux is a member of E.A, and Gharius is normal player, but doesn't play often. - Abercus's nicknames, Beardy and Lincoln, are only used by two other people, Deceptor and Blaiz. - Abercus was born on Naboo - Abercus and Darkwing are Arch Enemies due to Darkwing's attempts to destroy Abercus on other games. - Before SWBF2, Abercus played Wizard101, but grew tired of the many annoying problems with the game. - Abercus attempted to play a new game created by Kingisle, creator's of Wizard101. This game was Pirate101, and at first he enjoyed it, but soon, Darkwing and his followers came to Pirate101 too, and instantly they attacked Abercus. Abercus then left irritated with Darkwing's persistance - Abercus loves Yavin 4 due to it's jungle and anchient temples. - He also has a liking towards Mustafar and Mygeeto. Quotes - "Remember my words, Remember them whenever you look at those you thought were your friends" - "The power of the dark side is a illness no true Sith would want to be cured of." - "You can't escape from who you truely are, you must accept it, then embrace it, it's what gives us our strengh and our source of power." - XD :D :P O.o -_- -.- C_C D: Abercus Abercus